dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nitro
|names = ナイトロ |appearances = The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization *''Volume I'' *''Volume II'' *''Volume III'' *''Volume IV'' (mentioned) Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series *''Nitro saga'' |nicknames = |species = |gender = Male |birthplace = Arcose |birth = |death = September 3, Age 766 |birth power level = |max power level = 110,000,00055,000,000 at 50% |pronouns = |height = 158 cm or 5'2" (true/final form) |weight = |hair = None |eye = Red |organizations = |rank = Co-Emperor of the Universe |family = King Cold (father) Cooler (brother) Frieza (brother) Yuki (partial clone/daughter) Arcterial (uncle) Icer (uncle) Haimaru (nephew) Raimie (niece) Kuriza (nephew) Glacial (cousin) Frost (cousin) Hail (cousin) Polaria (cousin) Avalan (cousin) |voice actor = }} Nitro is the younger brother of Cooler and Frieza, and the third son of King Cold. Like his brothers, he owns a portion of the territory of the . He is the main villain of the Nitro saga of Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series, and is a major character in The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization. History ''The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization Volume I Volume II Volume III Volume IV Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series Nitro saga On April 8, 739 Age, more than a year after the , Cuber, Chaiva, and Kailon head towards the recently-acquired Planet Nitro 297, having unknowingly entered Nitro's territory, due to the fact that the computers of the children's' , disconnected from the database, were outdated. When one of Nitro's soldiers report the Saiyans' approach to Planet Nitro 297, Nitro decides to personally visit the Saiyans to recruit them into his army. By the time Nitro arrives there with Kirka, Nukket, Borgur, Srief, and Zota, the Saiyans have destroyed the entire outpost, but have not escaped. Nitro orders Nukket to brutally beat Cuber in order to convince the Saiyan children to take his offer of joining him. This, however, angers Kailon, who transforms into his Proto-Super Saiyan state for the first time. With his newfound power, Kailon proceeds to slaughter Nitro's warriors and intends to do the same with Nitro. Nitro proves to still be stronger than Kailon, but the Saiyan boy is able to shake a from the tyrant. However, a subsequent proves to be too much for Kailon to handle, and Nitro's energy sphere pushes Kailon into the planet and its core, destroying both the Proto-Super Saiyan and Planet Nitro 297. Kirka, who had fled the scene to earlier to avoid being a target for Kailon, flies Nitro's ship to him, picking up his lord to return to their empire. In the year 746 Age, Nitro watches the final round of the Galatrix Arena's Premier League. Impressed with the champion, who is none other than Chaiva, Nitro offers to buy the Saiyan off her master, Sowrspot, who charges Nitro far above what he is willing to pay. Having no patience to negotiate, the space emperor promptly kills Sowrspot and "frees" Chaiva before hiring her to work for him as a soldier in his military. Nitro partners Chaiva with Kaesh under the supervision of his general Fassfu, and the three are frequently sent to deal with space pirates at the empire's border. Nitro also tasks his highest-ranked doctor, Nroop to oversee a project that would utilize both the emperor's DNA as well as Chaiva's. After the deaths of , , and , Nitro sends his armies to forcefully lay claim to his brothers' territories. Once he has control of a large portion of the Planet Trade Organization, Nitro decides to invade the Mrovian Republic for their technology. Having found the location of Kuludug, a Mrovian colony, Nitro sends an invading force to the planet. After most of his soldiers he sent are killed, Nitro himself arrives on the planet to finish what his minions could not. Although his ship quickly shot down by Mrovian orbital defense lasers, he retaliates with a sweeping energy wave that wipes out the enemies that destroyed his vessel. Cuber immediately rushes to fight Nitro and is outclassed, beaten to near death by Nitro's physical strikes and s. Before Nitro can finish Cuber off, the ''Lance of Mrov teleports Cuber back into itself. Nitro gives the Mrovians a chance to join his empire, which Salhior refuses and orders to have Kuludug destroyed. The surviving Mrovian warships all fire upon the planet with their Sterilizers, blinding Nitro with the sheer volume of fire. Nitro, while stunned, is able to take out a few Mrovian vessels with an energy wave barrage, but the remaining ships jump away from the system in a successful escape. Following Kuludug's destruction, Nitro sends Fayg to Planet Nitro 458, predicting that the Mrovian Navy will attack its outpost, as it is fairly close to the Mrovian Republic in terms of distance. Fayg is ordered to infiltrate a Mrovian warship so that it brings him to Mrov, allowing him to telepathically notify Nitro of its location. By September of 766 Age, Fayg reveals Mrov's location to Nitro, while his scouts manage to locate the Mrovian planet Typhon. Nitro sends Fassfu, Kaesh, Chaiva, and a regiment of soldiers to Typhon, while he himself leads the majority of his forces to Mrov. Upon arrival, Nitro positions his own ship out of the range of Mrov's orbital defense lasers. Shortly after the invasion commences, Salhior personally flies to Nitro to challenge the space emperor in a one-to-one fight. Nitro accepts, and the two prove to be evenly matched, with Salhior possessing a slight upper hand. The Mrovian Supreme Admiral attempts to defeat Nitro with his Eradication attack, but does not do nearly enough damage to cause substantial injuries. Still, the strength Salhior had displayed prompts Nitro to revert to his true form. Cuber arrives at Mrov just in time to prevent Salhior from impacting the surface after the now-true-form Nitro had blasted the Supreme Admiral with a very powerful . As Salhior retreats, Cuber demands from Nitro what happened to Kailon, seeing that Chaiva is still alive. Nitro confirms Kailon's death, motivating Cuber to go all out. Cuber holds his own against Nitro in his true form, but after an intense fight, the space emperor decides to power up to fifty percent of his full strength. The less-restrained Nitro effortlessly beats Cuber down, but before he can finish the Saiyan off, Chaiva intervenes, having succeeded in killing Fassfu. The two Saiyans then try to attack Nitro with energy wave volleys, but the Arcosian stops all of their attacks with a Super Explosive Wave that also blasts them into the ground. Nitro decides to target Chaiva first, and impales her just under the sternum with his tail. This seemingly-fatal attack awakens Cuber's transformation, and showing no mercy, the new Super Saiyan swiftly kills Nitro with his Off the Stratosphere attack. Abilites |-|Techniques= *' ' – A massive, wide purple-white energy wave fired from an inward sweeping palm *' ' – A barrage of blue-white energy waves fired from alternating palms *' ' – A barrage of orange-white energy bolts fired from the index and middle fingers together, alternating hands *' ' – Nitro raises his right index finger high above his head and charges a very powerful black energy sphere surrounded by violet plasma arcs above it, which he then throws at his opponent *' ' – A very powerful bright pink finger beam *' ' – A powerful pink-white energy sphere fired from the palm *' s' – Red or blue-white energy beams fired from the eyes *' ' – The ability to fly using *' ' – A blast of invisible ki, which Nitro releases from the palm *' ' – The most basic ''ki bolt, mostly fired from the palm – Nitro's are blue-white in color *' ' – Nitro palm-strikes the opponent's ki blast right back to him/her/it. *' ' – A rapid shift between different positions that gives the illusion of teleportation *' ' – A powerful orange-white energy explosion released in all directions from the body *'Tail Impale' – Nitro pierces the opponent with his tail just below the sternum, lifts the opponent off the ground, and then drops the opponent back down. *' ' – The ability to communicate telepathically |-|Transformations= *' ' – The suppressed transformation Nitro prefers to be in when not fighting seriously |-|Equipment= *' ' – Armor worn by personnel *'Nitro's Spaceship' – A saucer-like spaceship of the same design as – Nitro goes through two spaceships, as his first is destroyed by Mrovian orbital defense lasers in orbit of Kuludug, and the second is destroyed by Mrovian ships shortly after his death at the hands of Cuber *' ' – A communicator used to read s Notes Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Canon Respecting Category:Prince Category:Relatives of frieza Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders Category:Leaders Of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Leader of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Kings Category:Arcosians Category:Frieza's Race